Dental flosses and picks have long been used to clean the teeth and the gum margin. In the past, certain medicinal ingredients have been incorporated within the picks and floss e.g., fluoride to protect the tooth enamel from acid attack. Bactericides have also been used to counter periodontal disease.
However, the use of picks and flossing--which are very important techniques recommended by dentists to prevent tooth and gum disease--often produces bleeding from the gums.
Thus, a primary object of this invention is to provide a dental cleaning device in the form of a toothpick (pick) or floss which incorporates one or more coagulants which inhibit such bleeding produced during the cleaning process, thereby to spare the user of the discomfort and distasteful presence of blood in the oral cavity.
Another important object of the invention is to incorporate in the picks and floss certain other agents which combat diseases in the oral cavity including anti-plaque agents, anti-bacterial agents and/or tartar control agents, preferably--although not necessarily--in conjunction with coagulants.